


You drew stars around my scars

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Mush, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Morning Routines, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: A self indulgent short fic where Magnus is the one getting up earlier than Magnus for once with tons of morning fluff and introspection.Title is from Taylor Swifts song Cardigan
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	You drew stars around my scars

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them :)

Magnus has no idea how Alexander manages to get up first every morning. Granted, they get up and have breakfast together more these days, merely for the domesticity of having a shared morning routine. 

But when they first started dating and Alec would come to the loft at 1 in the morning and then get up at 5, leaving his cute warlock in bed? Well, Alec must have a hell of a lot more self restraint than Magnus. 

Magnus groans and stretches out on the bed, curling his toes and throwing his arms over his head with a yawn. 

"Five more minutes?" Alec presses his lips lazily against the hollow of Magnus' throat; where he curled up last night when they fell into bed after watching some stupid romance movie that left them both in tears and desperate for comforting contact. 

Magnus supposes marriage makes things more domestic and sentimental. 

Magnus sighs and wonders how much trouble he would get into if he were late to his client's house. Alas, there's not many people who want his services overseas, especially after being away from Europe and Asia for some long. 

But the damn time zone difference is what makes this so difficult. He would be fine to get up when Alec normally does and at the end of their little morning routine, both part to their respective jobs. 

It's leaving his gorgeous, sleep-ruffled, endearingly snoring husband in bed at such a godforsaken hour. 

Magnus gently tousles Alec's hair, squeezing him as he says, "I can't, darling. But, I'll take a quick shower and then I'll magic my outfit and makeup on so I can snuggle for a few more minutes."

Alec rolls over, depriving Magnus of his personal heater. Magnus snags his hand before he gets too far, though. "Mmkay. I'll go make some coffee and heat up those frittatas we had yesterday."

Magnus runs his thumb over Alec's knuckles as he replies, "It's okay. I'll do all that when I leave. You've only been sleeping for a few hours, baby, go back to sleep." Alec sleepily smiles and shakes his head, turning back to face Magnus. 

"Not a baby," He grumbles, reluctantly standing up, already moving toward the living room. "And I'll sleep when you leave." 

Magnus bites his lip as a bright smile overtakes his lips, overwhelmed with love and a certain type of warmth flowing through his veins seeing his husband wrap a fuzzy blanket laying at the end of the bed around his half-naked body as he stumbles towards the kitchen. 

Magnus snorts; he's almost afraid to take his eyes off of Alec as it looks like he's close to collapsing. 

Alec takes a few steps before glancing behind his shoulder at Magnus, "Go shower. I'll have everything ready when you get out." Magnus desperately wants to follow Alec, chase after his warmth and nuzzle his cheek and have both the blanket and arms wrap around him and hold him close. 

With all of that going through his head, however, Magnus still manages to get up and into the shower, the hot water not holding a candle to his half-asleep husband waiting for him in the living room. 

He gets out of the shower, drying off quickly and finding a suitable outfit for his day. Thankfully, he just has this client and then he can portal home and sleep until midday, before getting up to deal with his clients in the United States. 

With a flick of his wrist and a wisp of blue sparks, his hair is styled and his makeup is done. He walks out into the bedroom, expecting to see a bundle of golden sheets and his Shadowhunter, but the bed is empty. 

He walks into the living room, where Alec is waiting for him, coffee in one hand and plate in another. 

He looks even more precious, if that's even possible. Magnus' heart flutters violently inside his chest, and all he wants in the entire world is to get his hands on this man. 

"Here you go," Alec says softly, handing him a mug of coffee, a plate of frittatas, and an English muffin with strawberry jam spread across the top of it.

"Thank you, Angel." Alec shyly smiles and grabs onto Magnus' shirt, pulling him closer. 

Magnus laughs as Alec crowds him, completely negating the plate and mug he just handed him. Magnus snaps his fingers, sending the frittatas and coffee back onto the table, a more important matter now in front of him. 

Alec slumps against Magnus, stuffing his face into the crook of Magnus' neck, sighing contently as Magnus wraps the blanket tightly around him. 

Magnus kisses his temple, whispering against Alec's ear, "Come on, let's get you tucked back in bed, love."

"Wanna be with you." Alec murmurs, face still pressed against Magnus' neck. 

"Me too, darling, me too," He soothes, rubbing his back comfortingly, "But I really do need to get to Milan soon. It is a quarter to eight in the morning over there." 

Magnus wraps an arm around Alec's waist and tugs him back to the bedroom. Alec adorably falls face first onto the bed, his face mashed by golden pillow cases. He rolls over when Magnus throws the blanket back onto the end of the bed, in favor of the thicker comforter bunched up in a pile where they both left it before getting up. 

"Gonna miss your snuggles." Alec mumbles, words muffled by the comforter Magnus tucks around his neck. 

"I'll be back in an hour, tops. Keep the bed warm for me. You're very good at that." Magnus praises, fondness softening his words to such a degree Magnus hardly recognizes his own voice. 

"Not warm without you." Alec pouts. Magnus grins and leans over, pressing his lips to Alec's, enveloping his soul in radiance. 

"I'll be back before you wake up, Alexander. Go back to sleep for me." Magnus runs his fingers through his husband's messy black hair.

When Magnus was single, he hated getting up only because it was early and he values his beauty sleep. But he did it, because reputation and power was all that mattered to him. Getting up and showing the world that Magnus Bane wouldn't be degraded just because of time zone troubles made Magnus feel fulfilled, commanding, authoritative. 

"I love you, my darling." Magnus whispers, kissing Alec's cheek softly before going back out into the living room to grab his breakfast he has no intention of eating unless it's with Alec and summoning a portal to Milan. 

Seems like love is becoming much more fulfilling and commanding than reputation. And if love means getting to wake up to his Alexander, then Magnus doesn’t really mind at all.


End file.
